


A piece of the 21st century

by quaeamissaest



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky needs to get laid, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaeamissaest/pseuds/quaeamissaest
Summary: Bucky is human, and humans have needs





	A piece of the 21st century

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fanfic. Any input is appreciated. I may continue this, depends on feedback. Its smut and porn, but damn, what fun. Hope you enjoy

Bucky knew, knew, he shouldn’t be doing this. But, son of a bitch, it had been literally decades since he had a woman, had a kiss, had sex. It was wearing on him. Steve understood, but Steve was a romantic, and not really one for casual rolls in the hay. Back in the day, when they had still been young, and the war had yet to come, Buck had his fair share of the ladies. He had charm, he had charisma, and knew just the right words to get a dame into bed. Hell, even during the war, he had had some intense one-nighters with the ladies along the way.

Then he fell

Then HYDRA

  
And everything that had come after. He wasn’t the same person he had been, it had taken a bit of time for Steve to see that. Bucky thought that Steve had been hoping against hope that when he was finally able to get HYDRA out of his head, that he would be the same guy he had grown up with.

That didn’t happen. He wasn’t the same, he had seen too much, done too much, forgotten too much. He just couldn’t be the same cocky, carefree fella he was. He knew he was much quieter now, always alert, always assessing, looking for ingress, egress, and points of attack, in any room he entered. He didn’t laugh as much, or as heartily, and he was one moody bastard to boot.  He couldn’t help it if Steve didn’t want him to change, this was who he was now.

But really, what the hell was he doing here? In a club, at least he guessed it was a club, there was booze, and dames, but the music, was so loud it hurt, and everything was all lights and color and a whirlwind of almost naked people. When he was younger, people just went to a bar. If you wanted to dance, there were places for that too. He supposed he could understand the music, the beat was bass heavy, and he felt it, deep in his body, almost a visceral reaction, vibrating his bones. Natalia had told him that this type of music was called dubstep, but he didn’t know why. It had its merits, it made you want to move.

He was confused about a lot of things about this time, it moved so goddamn fast. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. And the clothes, or to be more precise, the lack of clothes, especially on women. Women from his time would have been arrested for public indecency. Steve had to tell him to close his mouth before he started drooling the first time he walked in the park in summer. He had almost gotten run over by a car because he was distracted by a jogging woman in workout shorts and a sports bra. So it wasn't that surprising that sex had become his focus.

He could handle it at first, but the longing had become a low-grade fever. He wanted to get laid. Not just get laid, but to FUCK. Hard, heavy, and for a very, very long time. He missed the feel of a woman’s flesh, soft in all the right places, the feel of lips and hands all over him.

Shit.

He had noticed that, when he jacked off, (which he did often, too often, which is why he was here), his "recovery" was very short, like 5 minutes or so. Had to be the serum, but it made the want and need harder to handle. He could make some dame VERY happy, but he had to find one first.

When he had asked Nat, feeling like a horse's ass, where people went to meet dames in this century, she had asked him flat out what he was looking for.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking." he said.

"What are you looking for?" she asked again

"I don’t kn-" She cut him off, smirking at him "Are you looking for a girlfriend, or something more casual?"

"Casual." he answered. "I'm not really boyfriend material right now.

""Well", she said, eyeing him with just a hint of flirt, "I think I know where you can go."

"Thank yo-"

"But, you are NOT going out without some adjustment to the wardrobe." She looked him up and down, taking in the ratty jeans, worn out tee, and sneakers."We will just have to fix you up."

So she had taken him to a mall, which was just a huge building filled with smaller buildings. She picked out new jeans, a few casual button down shirts, and some new shoes. When he happened to glance at the price on the jeans, he almost had a heart attack. They cost more than he had made in 6 months of work when he was growing up. He mentioned this to Nat, who simply shrugged and said, "Modern times"  
She had made him stand in front of her for inspection tonight before he left, walking around him and smiling at her handiwork. "Perfect. Now, go get her tiger. And don’t come back until you have gotten a piece of the 21st century." She pressed some condoms in his hand, and pushed him out the door.

And here he was, watching all these people, the dancers moving and sliding against each other as the music beat bass rhythms in his chest. Hell, he was half hard just watching, sipping on vodka, straight up. He couldn't get drunk, but he enjoyed the taste.

He was about to call it a night, sighing inwardly at the thought of another lonely night in bed, and just his hand for company. That was when he saw a woman, dancing alone. Moving with the music, hips moving, gyrating, and her hands on her thighs, moving up, up, over her breasts and into the blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She was wearing tight black jeans, heeled boots, and a shirt the color of blood. Her eyes were closed, and she just seemed to be content to let the music move her. She seemed oblivious to the people around her. It was sexy as hell, watching her feel the music. He couldn't stop staring.

  
The rhythm changed as the song transitioned, she walked off the dance floor. Oh hell, she was heading directly at him. He had been wrong, she wasn't walking, it was more like a sinuous slinking, like a leopard. She got close, in his space, kissing distance, and he got a whiff of her, some light musky perfume mixed with the light perspiration from the heat of the club and the dancing. She looked directly in his eyes, they were gray, almost the same shade as his own. She leaned in, close to his ear

  
"You were watching me" she said, her breath tickling.

"Well", he said, his pulse racing, "how could I not look? I am sure I wasn't the only one."

  
"Maybe, but you looked" red tongue touching red lip, "....... hungry." It came out as a purr in his ear. "Whats your name sugar?"

"James"

"I'm Elizabeth"

He took another sip of his drink, not knowing what to say. His erection was getting uncomfortable, and if she got any closer, she was going to know exactly how hungry he was. He looked down, embarrassed by the surge of want, of need. She put her index finger under his chin and lifted his face until she was again looking in his eyes.

  
"Hey, don't hide those beautiful eyes from me, okay?"  She smiled slightly at him, and damn if he wasn't blushing. Jesus, how fucking old was he, five?

  
"May I?" she asked, indicating the drink in his hand. He nodded, and she guided his hand with the glass to her lips and she sipped. No grimace, no wince at the burn of the strong liquor, just a shine on her lips.

He couldn't resist anymore, putting the glass on the ledge beside him, he bent his head slightly and lightly licked the vodka from her bottom lip before kissing her, her mouth opening, allowing his tongue inside to meet hers. Now his body was on overdrive. He had so far managed to keep the metal arm out of sight, but now both hands came up and plunged in her hair, damn he loved a woman with a lot of hair. She moaned into his mouth and moved closer, pushing him into the wall with her body, her breasts soft weight against his chest. He gasped as she pushed her hips into him and ground into his cock.

   
"Wanna get out of here?" he asked

"Hell yes', she said, eyes alive and wanting

  
He took her back to the tower, hell, he had an entire floor to himself. When he pulled into the garage, she whipped her head around to him.

  
"You have to be kidding me" her tone was amused and incredulous

  
"What?" he asked, genuinely stumped.

  
"This....this...is...you live here? Here???"

  
He smiled at her, "Yeah doll"

  
"So what, you're a fucking superhero, an _avenger_?" She was smirking at him again.

  
"Not..exactly...."

"But you live here?" she asked, still half amused, half amazed, "This is crazy" 

  
"You want me to take you somewhere else? You can still call this off" he said.

He swallowed hard, he didn't want to call it off, but he also didn't want someone that didn't want him.  
"No", turning to him and biting her lip. "No, I want you. Just a surprise, let's go."

They stepped into the elevator, and he pressed her against the wall, attacking her mouth, all teeth and lips and tongue. She gasped and moaned, running her hands in his hair and cupping his neck, baring her throat to him. He bit, hard. She moaned.

  
Fuck.

Her hips snapped up, grinding against his cock again.  He growled into her neck, and felt her melt against him. Her responsiveness was amazing, and vocal. Damn.

When the elevator opened, he picked her up holding her to him, to the bedroom, closing the door with the tip of his foot.  He let her down, she was flushed, breathing heavy. He began to undress her, when she tried to touch him to unbutton his shirt, he pushed her hand away. He wanted to linger over this a bit, enjoy the undressing. He began to unbutton her blouse, taking time to kiss and lick every new inch of flesh he exposed. His hands went to her jeans and peeled them off, slipping off her shoes to get her legs out.  He knelt in front of her, hands skating up her legs, relishing the smooth softness of her skin. He pushed his hands up the front of her thighs, spreading his hands out over her hips and cupped them. He nuzzled at the bare skin of her pussy, this was something new as well, he had never seen a woman completely without hair. She was soft, so soft, and he could smell her arousal, and suddenly he had to taste her.

Her lifted one leg over his shoulder and putting a hand on her other hip to steady her, he pushed his face into her sex. She gasped and gripped his shoulder and hair when his tongue lapped at her gently before dipping between her folds and inside her. His mouth was flooded with the taste of her; sweet, thick, like honey. She was delicious, and so hot. Her body was like fire, and he wanted more. He moved his tongue to her clit, short kitten licks that made her shudder and moan. He sucked at it lightly, and her knee buckled and he caught her, letting her leg down and standing again. She kissed him again, licking her own slickness from his chin and lips, and now it was his turn to moan.

  
"Please", she said, pulling back slightly, "please let me see you, I need to touch you." He moved in, pushing her until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat, looking up at him, eyes pleading. "Please"

  
He allowed her hands to guide him down until he was lying on his back on the bed, and she straddled him and began to unbutton his shirt.  _Fuck_ ,  he thought, _here come the questions about the arm_. He knew she had seen it, but she hadn't asked. Now he tensed slightly as she pulled the shirt out of his pants and laid it open.

  
"Wow" she said, biting her bottom lip. The lust in her eyes was palpable.He looked away from her, embarrassed, and again, she pressed her finger under his chin and turned his face back to her.

  
"You are beautiful, a beautiful man." she said softly.   You aren't...um..." he jerked his chin in the direction of the arm, "you know?"

  
"No", she said, her voice quiet now. "You know what I see? I see strength, and power. May I?"

Her hands made a motion toward his shoulder.   He took a deep breath, and nodded.  

"Sit up for me"

He sat up as she got behind him on the bed, and pulled the shirt off, tonguing kisses along the back of his neck as she tossed it aside. Jesus, her mouth was heaven. He felt her finger, whisper light, trace along the scars on his shoulder to where flesh met metal, and he groaned. She moved closer and began to kiss along the scars, until she reached his shoulder, where she ran her tongue against the seam of flesh.

He couldn't think, all he could do was moan at the sensation. He never would have thought that could be so erotic. Her hands reached around him to run her palms against the planes and curves of his abdomen, never hard, but exploring, as she continued to kiss along his back and shoulders.

When her hands got to the fly of his jeans, she unbuttoned and unzipped, now licking behind his ear, nibbling at the flesh. She reached inside his boxer briefs, and when she pulled out his cock and stroked it once, gently, he moaned and heard an answering moan from her.

He turned his head and kissed her, and she maneuvered her way back around, not breaking the kiss, until she was facing him again. He lay back, and lifted his hips to allow her to slide his jeans and boxer briefs down, pulling off his shoes and then the rest of this clothes. She straddled him again, his cock pushing up against her wetness and she arched up, crying out as the head of his cock touched her.

He slid her shirt off her arms, and reached behind her and popped the clasp of her bra and slid that off as well.

"Oh doll, you are beautiful" he whispered. Her breasts were perfect, heavy and pert, standing out from her chest with no hint of sag. Her nipples were large and felt hard enough to cut glass. He bent his head to taste one, to suck the nipple into his mouth while massaging it, feeling it fill his hand.  "Oh God yes" Rocking her hips against his cock, and Jesus she was so wet.

She finally pushed him back down. "Please tell me you have a condom" she said, almost totally undone.

"Pants pocket", he gestured. She bent over the bed and fished in the pockets."Wow, aren't you optimistic" finding the handful of condoms Nat had given him

"You don't know the half of it doll"

"Oh really?" she said, smiling at him. "Well I guess you'll have to show me"

She slipped further down his body, kissing his chest, licking down his abdomen, flicking her tongue across his belly button until "Ohjesusmaryandjosephfuckyes"

Her mouth had engulfed the head of his cock, swirling her tongue just under the sensitive ridge, and coming back up to lick around the head and suck at the precome. She pulled off and licked several long strokes up the shaft.

"Fuckfuckfuck!!!!" Hands grabbing the sheets in fists.  She rubbed the head of his cock against her cheek, smiling up at him, and as he watched, she slowly lowered her mouth over him, and took him all the way down to the base. He bucked, swore, grabbed more sheet. He could feel the head of his cock down the tight passage of her throat. He couldn't fucking believe it, it felt AMAZING. Girls in his time didn't give much head, and he had never had anyone take his cock all the way. She pulled up for a breath, and went back down, pushing her tongue out to massage his balls.

  
"Oh Jesus, oh fuck, oh shit yesyesyesyesyes"And suddenly he was coming, and be couldn't stop it, shit, it had been too long. But she took it all in, swallowing steadily, until he was spent.  

When he could speak, he said "Oh hell, I'm sorry, I swear, I didn't mean to...."She moved back up his body, holding herself above him, "It's okay", she said, and kissed him, long and deep. "I think it took us both by surprise. And it been awhile for you, hasn't it?"

"A lot longer than you can imagine"

"Well", she sighed, sounding disappointed, "it's my own fault I am not getting you inside me."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you just-"  
"Hey, I told you doll, optimistic." He smiled and winked. He reached down to her pussy again.

  
"You are so wet. So wet for me, ready for me"

She moaned when his fingers slipped around her labia, spreading her wetness around. And he dipped a finger into her.

  
"Ohhh, hmmmm. That's, oh, that's...." He never found out what "that" was, because he began to stroke her open, one of his other fingers tapping gently on her clit"Jesusfuck!"He smiled and kissed her as he added another finger, she was tight, damn so tight.

 "Please please please" she begged."Please what?" His fingers never stopping as he smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

"Please make me come, I am so close. Please?" She was sounding desperate now.

"Ahhh, is that what you want? Well, I can do that"

He increased the pressure on her clit, and moved his fingers faster

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh my god so close, oh god yes. Nownownownwnowdontstopdontstop!' and she screamed as she came, flooding him with wetness.

When she started to come down, she looked at him with a bit of embarrassment. His face was a slightly astonished O of amazement and lust.

"Ummmm, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. I squirt."

  
He looked at her, and at his hand. And at the bed, which looked like someone had poured a cup of water on it.

He had read about squirting, and had seen it while watching porn. But damn, when it was right in front of you.

"Fuck, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen." he said, still a little dazed.

"Now I want you to ride my cock."

  
She glanced over, and smiled, "I guess I really didn't know the half of it, did I?"

She took one of the condoms from beside her on the bed, ripped it open and smoothed it snugly down to the base of his cock.  

  
"Ride me." He said, one hand reaching up to her hip and the other to caress her cheek and neck.

She positioned herself above him and slowly slid down his length, not stopping until she was flush with his hips.  She groaned, a primal, animal sound. Head thrown back, throat bared, hair hanging behind her so that he felt it tickle his thighs. Jesus, she was so tight.

  
"God, so tight," he moaned, "so hot, so fucking good."

  
Her reply came as a groan.She began to move, not up and down but just moving her hips in slow, sinuous back and forth motion. Rocking. Using and being used. He could feel the walls of her pussy around his cock, tight but smooth and wet. Her hands touched all over his chest and stomach, feeling and tracing the muscles. Her mouth came down to his and she licked inside, running her tongue across his teeth and moving down to bite hard on his collarbone.

  
He sat up, pulling her legs around him and getting some leverage so he could pump into her. She locked her ankles behind his back and held on to his shoulders, alternating between moans and cries each time he thrust up. He nipped at her neck, tasting her sweat, and it made him thrust even harder, pounding into her, and the volume of her cries increased. She was hot, like she was on fire inside.

  
He wasn't going to last, he knew it. Being inside her was just too good.

  
He looked into her eyes, her pupils completely blown. But for a minute, he swore her eyes flashed crimson, a fire lit inside. He dismissed it as a trick of the light. "You gonna be a good girl and come for me honey? Come for me, I want to feel you all over me."

  
She was wild now, her body shook all over, she was coming apart as he watched.

"God Jamesyesyesyes, I am so close, come with me. Come with me, fuck yes, nownowNOW!"

  
He thrust faster, harder, feeling the heat that was pooling in his lower abdomen, he buried his face in her hair and bit down hard on her shoulder to keep from screaming as he felt her clench tight tight tight around his cock and he let his orgasm ride out, still pumping his hips into her, feeling her release all over his stomach and thighs, soaking the bed below.

  
They began to slow, backing off by degrees. He took her face in his hands and brought it to his, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs as he kissed her, slow, easy, taking the time to savor her. He slowly laid back on the bed, bringing her with him onto his chest, her hair a flood around them as she laid her cheek on his chest. His hand making lazy circles on her back. They stayed that way for awhile, breath slowing down, heartbeats returning to a normal pace.

  
She finally shifted, his cock sliding out of her. He pulled off the condom and rolled over to throw it in the wastebasket. He settled back, his arm coming up around her and pulling her to his side, her head on his chest again.

  
He took in a deep breath and sighed, "wow". He felt her smile against him, "I'll say," she said. "That was amazing"

  
They lay there for awhile, enjoying the quiet and the heat between them.

  
When she sat up and put her feet on the floor, Bucky put a hand on her shoulder. She got up and began to pick up clothes from around her, rummaging around.

  
"Hey." he said, not quite knowing what to do. "You don't have to go". She paused while sliding her arms back into her shirt.

  
"Yeah, I do." buttoning the blouse and pulling her hair out of the back of the shirt

  
"Why?" he was a little perplexed. He had begun the evening with the hope of a quick and easy fuck. No attachments, no drama. Now he realized he wanted her to stay, he wanted to feel her next to him, feel her heat and her softness. The warmth of skin on skin.

  
"Because I should." tucking in her shirt and zipping her jeans.

  
"But I would like for you to stay." He really did. For whatever reason, he didn't want to let her go.

  
She sat on the edge of the bed, putting her boots on. When she was done she turned to him and leaned closer. She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. She put her hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Her hand was soft and smooth, her touch was gentle.

  
"You are very sweet, and I had a wonderful time, but I have to go." she stood up.

  
"Can I take you home?" he said, beginning to get up.

  
She pushed him back down, "No, its okay, Ill catch a cab."

  
"Can I call you?"

  
She hesitated, a bit startled.

  
"Please?"

  
"Um, I guess so, sure."

  
She picked up a pen and pad that had been lying on the bedside table and wrote down her number.

  
She put them both back on the table and leaned over to him. She kissed him, very gently on the lips, then on the temple.

  
She whispered in his ear, "Bye James. Thank you"

  
He watched her walk out of the bedroom, heard the elevator sigh shut and begin to move. He flopped back on the bed and blew out an exasperated breath. He had just had the best sex of his life, and yet he didn't feel satisfied. There was something about her, he didn't know how to explain it. She was a firecracker in the sack, sure, but that wasn't all. It was like the feeling that you have forgotten something important, but cannot remember just what it was. It itched at his mind. The red gleam in her eyes, the heat of her. He turned it over and over in his head, until sleep finally took him.

  
And that night, for the first time he could remember, there were no dreams.


End file.
